Transformers Prime: Prototype
by PacersSaturdays2013
Summary: Jack Darby has been given a gift from a stranger that could help the Autobots change the tied of the War this is a Crossover of Transformers Prime and Prototype
1. Chapter 1

Back from New York

After getting back from New York Jack had said his sad words with what happen but he was hiding something from both his friends and the autobots, and it was something that he picked up in New York

_Several hours before_

Jack- how in the world did I lose Arcee, Bumblebee, and Miko

"Jack was searching for Arcee and the others he had lost them when he sees a light and heads to it but finds that it isn't who he thought it was. It was a guy sitting by a small fire he had on a blackish, brownish hoddie with red marking on the back and he also had on Blue Jeans"

Jack- ah hello he sir can I get some help

"the person then looks at Jack which sared him at first since he didn't know what he was going to do"

You look lose kid

Jack- oh yes I kind of am

It's real easy to get loss down here you should really keep track of were you're going

Jack- ah thank you sir I keep that in mind next time

What's your name kid

Jack- Jackson Darby but you can call me Jack

Ok Jack I'll help you find your friend if you do something for me

Jack- ok I think what is it

"The next thing Jack knew was something sharp going into his chest and feeling pain then as suddenly as came it went"

Jack- what the frag was that about

"Jack looked at his chest and saw a huge wound but just like the pain it quickly healed himself"

Jack- like I said what the frag did you do to me

I gave you a virus a special virus

Jack- what kind of virus

The Blacklight Virus

Jack- who the frag are you

I'm Alex Mercer Jack and I need your help

Jack- you just stab me why should I help you

Alex- because I just gave you a special gift

Jack- I don't think it to special

Alex- oh it is I know about your so called friends the Autobots

Jack- what how

Alex- I get around and I know yeah need more help so

Jack- so what

Alex- so with the gift I gave you you can save the world from the cons and me

Jack- what do you mean

Alex- I'm slowly losing my sanity sooner or later i'll try to remake the world in my image I need someone to stop me and Jack you now can so will you take on this responsibility to save the world from both me and the so called cons

Jack- yes alex if what you say is true then yes I'll do it for everybody I know and for the world

Alex- Then go now save the world Jackson Darby save this world from evil and remember never doubt humanity for what it is

Jack- got thanks Alex

Alex- no thank you Jack

_Present Day_

Jack-_ I've been keeping my new gift secret for now but now with Bulkhead now out I know I'll have to step up to help the bots but the questions is how do I reveal my gift without freaking out both the bots and my friends, and family but that's for me to figure out someday but right now I need to help them the best I can using the old me._

I don't own Prototype, or Transformers Prime

Please Review

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The New Anti-Hero

It has been a month since Jack has got his powers he gotten used to them he even got a package from Alex containing new clothes just like him, Jack even decided to have a nickname he call himself Zeus, also Bulkhead has gotten better but he's still not back to full strength but no about the past now to the present

_Downtown Jasper_

Jack- ah nothing about a nice walk through Jasper it's been a while since I've actually been able to do this

_Alarms ring from Jasper's only Bank two robbers come out of the store with bags full of cash_

Jack- looks like the cops won't be able to stop them then time to give my powers their first test

_Jack runs into a small alley and activates his Armor meanwhile Arcee is driving through the town looking for Jack when hear the alarms too _

Arcee to base theirs a robbery at the bank

Optimus- don't interfere until it is needed

Arcee- got it Optimus

_Arcee follows far behind the robbers_

_With the robbers_

Robber #1- it's always so easy

Robber #2 you can say that again

Zeus- i wouldn't count your money so soon

Robber #1- who said that

Zeus- I did

Jack steps out of the shadows

Robber #2 what are you freak

Zeus- the one that that's going to kick your butt

Robber #1 oh yeah eat lead then

The bullets just bounce off of Jack

Robber #1 what the crap are you made out of

Zeus- how about I show you then

Jack forms his muscle mass and punches the one robber into a brick wall which knocks him out cold then uses his tendrils to stick him to the wall the other robber runs for it

Zeus- now where are you going buddy I just getting warmed

Back with Arcee

Arcee- I can't believe I lost them

Then Arcee see one of the robbers fly through the air and the Tendrils stop him in mid-air and makes him stick too two buildings then she see a figure walk out of the alley it look liked it had armor which was made out of goo it was Black and Red

Zeus- well that was fun

Arcee transformed, and hide behind a wall to watch the figure

Zeus- well I guess that training I did help out a lot

Jack then Transformed Back to his normal self

Jack- I really hope I get a better opponent next time like Mech or the Cons, heck I wouldn't mind doing a little duel with one of the autobots either

Arcee- Jack is that you

Jack- ah frag

Arcee looked shocked and confused

Jack- how long have you been their Arcee

Arcee- jack I saw everything

Jack- oh crap

Arcee- you better start talking

Jack- ok I'll explain everything but not in the city

_Sirens coming towards them_

_Arcee Transforms_

Get on

Jack-(how am going to tell her and the others)

Next chapter Jack tells the Autobots and his friend/Family

I don't own Transformers Prime or Prototype

Please Read and Review

End Chapter


End file.
